


A Little Sequal

by GachMoBrea



Series: The Unexpected Series [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Baby, But it isn't too bad, Fluff, Gen, OOC, Obsessive Baby Disorder - Lisa, Out of Character, Part 2, Unresolved Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6509155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GachMoBrea/pseuds/GachMoBrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wentworth is in the world now. Let's see how things progress...<br/>I'm not very good at fluffy stuff, but I tried. Lisa is very baby crazy, just roll with it.<br/>Written for Dorea because she asked so nicely.   :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Sequal

"Come on Worthy, let's see that big boy smile!" Lisa Snart coos at her nephew, who obliges.  
It's been a few weeks after Wentworth's birth, Team Flash had somehow managed to convince the Snarts to remain in STAR Labs until after Len had fully healed. Lisa had become immediately attached to the baby, giving him his first nickname and pouting whenever she couldn't hold him. Except for when he needed a diaper change, she still didn't do those.  
"Lisa, he's only a few weeks old," Len sighs from the kitchen area where he was making a bottle, "Don't you think it's a little too soon to be calling him a big boy?"  
"Nonsense!" Lisa smiles, making a funny face at the baby, "Snart babies are born mature."  
That makes Len bark out a laugh, which makes Wentworth giggle.

"I got more diapers for Worthy," Barry announces, striding into the room with the diapers under his arms.  
The packages bring back memories to Len of a night not too long ago with Mick...  
"Len?" Barry brings the man out of his thoughts, "You okay?"  
"Not so sure, my enemy just used my sister's nickname for my son," Len drawls, putting the top on the bottle.  
"It's a pretty awesome nickname," Barry smiles, not commenting on how Wentworth was his son too. They hadn't really talked about that and Barry didn't want to push the issue. It's not like the baby was planned.  
Len strides over to his sister and hands her the bottle.  
"Thank you Lenny," Lisa smiles up at her brother before turning all her attention back to the little one in her arms, "Look what Daddy got you!"  
Wentworth is all too eager to swallow the bottle down as fast as humanly possible. A small smile played at the corner of Len's lips and Barry feels like a third wheel all of a sudden.

"So, uh, how did this morning's check up go?" Barry tries for casual conversation. He's got to go back to the CCPD soon, but he doesn't feel like rushing.  
"All healed and ready to get out of here," Len takes a deep breath like it's his last day in prison, "Not that I didn't appreciate the help."  
"You know you're welcome back here any time you want," Barry offers in a rush, wanting to make sure the man DID know that, "All three of you, of course."  
"Awe," Lisa glances at Barry in a taunting manner, "Barry Daddy is going to miss us."  
Len raises a curious eyebrow at the hero.  
"Well, of course, I mean," Barry can feel his face reddening, it's been doing that a lot recently, ever since he first discovered Len's pregnancy, "You're pretty much family now, so," he shrugs helplessly, wishing Caitlin or Cisco were there to help him.  
"Don't worry, Barry," Len smirks, but there's an odd look to his eyes Barry can't place, "I'll make sure Lisa brings the little tyke around for you to see."  
"Maybe," Lisa adds, smiling down at the boy who was quickly falling asleep.

 

When Barry returns to the lab after his shift at the CCPD, all three Snarts are gone. Lisa and Len's room is neat and the beds are made as if no one had been living there. Something in Barry's stomach drops and the speedster realized how accustomed he had gotten to seeing the three of them there. Lisa making fun of him and flirting with Cisco. Wentworth crying softly at night and loudly whenever Barry was out in the field fighting as The Flash. Len giving his opinion and observations in his customary drawl.  
It all felt so empty now.

\--

Two days later, Barry is at home with Joe, enjoying the rare days off they had together, when the doorbell rings. Barry runs over to it at regular speed and finds a smiling Lisa and Wentworth on the other side.  
"Good afternoon, Barry Daddy," Lisa greets, the baby in her arms giggling along.  
"Lisa, hey," Barry moves aside to let the two in, "I didn't expect to see you so soon, how are you?"  
"I'm wonderful, Worthy needs a diaper change," Lisa promptly hands the baby over to the young man and takes a seat on the couch. Barry blinks a few times, the baby looking at him expectantly.  
"You came all the way here so I could change his diaper?" Barry asks, bringing the baby over to the table to do the changing. Lisa had snuck a diaper into his pocket.  
"I told you and my brother from the beginning," Lisa makes it a point to sound as innocent as possible, "I don't do diapers."  
Barry has Wentworth changed in no time, careful with his speed so as not to hurt the little boy, "There, that must feel better."  
"All done?" Lisa jumps to her feet, arms outstretched to take back her prize now that he's a little cleaner.  
"Wait a minute," Barry holds the child to his chest and away from the woman, "Joe hasn't had a chance to meet Wentworth yet."  
Lisa turns cold eyes to the other man in the room. She hadn't even acknowledged his presence, wanting to get in and out. Now she has to share her precious nephew.  
"Uh, Barry," Joe swallows, not used to such a look from the other Snart, "It's okay, I don't need to."  
"Come on, Joe," Barry puts the baby in the older man's arms, "I know you want to."  
"Uh," Joe looks down at the child in his arms and his mouth automatically smiles. Clear blue eyes look back up to him, all innocence and wonder, "Hey little guy."  
"His name's Wentworth," Lisa says, crossing her arms, "But I like to call him Worthy."  
"Worthy," Joe laughs a little, "An interesting name, considering who your father is."  
"Joe," Barry warns, noting the glare Lisa is aiming at the other man, "I'm his father too, remember?"  
Joe looks up and is startled at the glare aimed at him, "Sorry."  
"It's fine, detective, Lenny and I know what we did," she shrugs, acting as though the words don't hurt, even though they clearly did, "Just don't go labeling my precious nephew."  
"That's not what he meant, Lisa," Barry speaks softly, trying to calm the other woman. He decides to change subjects, "How's Cisco?"  
Lisa's glare turns into a look of mischief, "Honey bunches of oats is doing great, thank you for asking."  
"Honey bunches?" Joe mumbles, looking down at Worthy as if he'd explain it to him.  
"That's great," Barry smiles, "I hope things work out for you two."  
"Why, thank you Barry," Lisa brightens. She turns her attention back to the baby in the detective's arms, "I think I better take him now. He's helping me pick out a new outfit."  
"I don't think he's going to be very helpful," Barry laughs, taking the baby from Joe's arms and bringing him to Lisa.  
"Oh, Worthy is fantastic when it comes to picking clothes," she assures him, smiling as the baby's returned to her, "If he hates something he doesn't get excited. When he really likes something he kicks like he's a champion swimmer."  
"Oh," Barry's smile widens, "I'll have to go shopping with you some time and see that for myself."  
Lisa shrugs, "Maybe we'll invite you next trip."

\--

The next few weeks follow a similar pattern. Whenever Barry has a time off he texts Lisa, she had given him her number when she was still living in the Lab, and they get together so Barry can see Worthy.  
Len never comes to their get-togethers.  
Barry tries not to let it get to him. Is the man purposely ignoring him? What is he doing? Are there heists going on he doesn't know about? Why doesn't he ever show?

It's a warm Friday morning. Lisa and Barry are walking side by side, taking turns pushing Wentworth in a stroller, when he decides he can't hold back his curiosity anymore and he asks Lisa, "So, what's Len doing these days?"  
"Working off the baby fat," Lisa replies immediately. There's no rush to her words and it sounds like a simple fact rolling off her tongue. Barry's surprised at the answer.  
"Wait, so all these weeks he's kept himself cooped up somewhere working out?"  
"You weren't the one who's stomach blew up to the size of a watermelon," Lisa giggles, something secret playing behind her dancing eyes, "He also takes care of Worthy. I don't-"  
"Do diapers, right," Barry finishes for her. She smiles, caring more that he remembered than the fact he interrupted her.  
"Do you think-" Barry cuts himself off, not sure if it's the right time to bring up the subject of Snart's occupation. He doesn't want to get into a fight and dig a rift in their tentative...friendship? Were they friends yet?  
"I think a lot of things, Barry," Lisa waves her hand in front of the young man's face, "But apparently, you've got plenty on your mind already."  
"Sorry," he shakes the worrying thoughts away, for now, "Do you think I could have Worthy for a weekend or something?"  
Lisa makes a face, as if the request takes a great deal of thought, "I'll have to check with Daddy, but I don't see why not," she smiles at him, "You seem pretty trustworthy."  
"Why don't we trust Worthy?" Barry's comment makes Lisa stare at him oddly. Barry crouches down in front of the stroller and gets the baby's attention, "You wanna hang out with your other Dad sometime?"  
Wentworth squeals, reaching out to Barry's face and kicking furiously.  
Lisa laughs, "I guess that answers that! What weekend do you want?"

\--

"I can't believe I'm going to meet your son, Barr!" Iris squeaks at her best friend.  
Barry had told her about the baby recently, after he and Lisa had decided on the weekend that would work out for all three adults. She insisted on being there for the whole weekend to help out.  
The doorbell rings and Iris gets there first, Barry too entangled in the play pen where Wentworth was going to sleep to stop her. When she opens the door, Barry expects to see Lisa. He expects to have to pry the baby out of her hands or wait until the baby soils himself. He didn't expect Leonard Snart to be standing there with the baby. Iris is just as surprised, if not more so.  
"Evening," he drawls, a small smile at her reaction playing at the corner of his lips, "Baby delivery."  
"Right, come on in," Iris manages to recover from the shock pretty quickly, her reporter instincts clicking in to place to scope out the situation.  
Len nods his thanks and enters. His small smile turns into a full blown smirk at the sight of Barry, Central City's Scarlet Speedster, literally stuck in the middle of building a baby's playpen.  
"Having trouble, Red?"  
Worthy giggles, reaching his hands toward the other man.  
"These things are a lot harder to figure out than they look," Barry blushes that stupid blush that keeps happening to him. He manages to untangle himself from the playpen so he can take the eager baby into his arms.  
"Who knew your greatest weakness would be baby equipment," Len quips, stepping over to the contraption after handing over his son, "Think of all the crimes I could've commited after trapping you in one of these."  
Iris laughs, trying to muffle the noise behind her hand. Barry blush grows.  
In minutes the criminal has the playpen set up and ready. He turns towards the two other people in the room and gestures at it like a prize won on a game show. Iris claps at his accomplishment while Barry stews a little.  
"Is there anything else baby related you need before I go?" Len asks, eyebrow raised and a mocking smile on his face.  
"No, thank you, I think I got it from here," Barry had managed to force his blush away. He wasn't completely useless. That thing was just villainously complicated.  
Len nods, bowing slightly before taking his leave.  
"Len, wait," Barry approaches the other man as he stands at the door, "Thank you, for letting me have Worthy. At least, for the weekend."  
"Like I told you before, the kid's all my problem," Len half shrugs, "But if you want to offer free babysitting, I figure who's better to watch him than his own father?"  
"Thanks, anyway," the blush is back, but it's brought a tight feeling to his chest too. Len merely nods again and leaves.

\--

Lisa comes to pick up Wentworth after the weekend. Barry smiles at her, even though he's secretly disappointed it isn't Len coming for the baby. She asks him a million questions and he answers them, though half heartedly.  
"I made sure to change him before you got here," he adds as she's walking out the door, "He should be good for the next three hours at least."  
"Perfect," she smiles at the baby who looks ready for his mid morning nap, "I'm going to take him to the park with Cisco and make all those silly single women so jealous they'll turn green."  
Barry shakes his head, smiling, "Does Cisco know your date includes a baby?"  
"Don't know, don't care," she waves away the comment, "If he tries to complain, Worthy and I will give him the double puppy-dog eye attack."  
"He won't stand a chance," Barry laughs, waving as she strides towards the park.

\--

Barry doesn't see any of the Snarts until he happens upon a bank robbery and sees none other than Captain Cold and Heatwave making a break for it on motorcycles.  
Something burns inside the speedster, red hot and uncontrollable. He runs right up to Snart and snatches him off the bike, just like he'd done before, and doesn't stop till they're some place where he can yell at the man.  
Snart tumbles to the ground, Barry dropping him too quickly to get a proper footing. He snarls, pulling the hood of his parka back as he gets to his feet. Barry's chest is heaving in pent up anger and Snart instantly freezes, feeling the energy of that much anger from where he's standing a few yards away.  
"Barry," he says the man's name slowly, testing out his reaction.  
"How. Could. You." Barry says each word between angry breaths, taking menacing steps closer to the other man as he does.  
"I've robbed plenty of banks, Barry," Snart removes his goggles and lets them rest around his neck, "It never bothered you this much before."  
"You never had a son before!" Barry flashes to the other man, his fists balled up in the other's coat, he's still breathing hard, "You have a baby boy waiting for you back at home and you're risking all that to knock over a bank!"  
Snart looks into the speedster's eyes and a cold feeling runs down his spine from the ferocity in those eyes. He releases his grip on the Cold Gun and gently places his hands on the hero's.  
"I'm sorry, Barry."  
It's spoken so softly, filled with so much emotion Barry instantly relaxes his grip. Usually, when Snart was involved, Barry had to second guess his words. He had been double crossed and lied to so many times, he had to be careful.  
But he didn't have to be careful this time. This time he felt as if he could see into the man before him, see the sincerity in those eyes that matched his words.  
Barry releases Len and takes a few steps back, his breathing finally evening out.  
They stand there, in the middle of nowhere, just breathing and looking, waiting, for the other to move or speak first. Barry breaks the silence.  
"You've got to stop."  
"How?"  
"That should be easy enough to figure out for someone so clever."  
"You don't know, Barry."  
"Don't know what?" and the anger's returned, burning in his belly like it'll burn him from the inside out, "Don't know your need to take things from others? I know you think this is all a game, but it isn't! These are people's hard earned livelihoods that you're taking away because you feel the need to be entertained!"  
"As overwhelmingly heartwarming as that was, Barry," Snart frowns, "That's not what I'm talking about."  
"Then what?" Barry bites out, he doubts the man will have a good enough excuse, but he decides to hear him out.  
"I've made a name for myself as the leader of The Rogues," Snart explains slowly, "If their leader suddenly stops doing what a criminal should, don't you think they'll ask questions?"  
The burning feeling in Barry's gut turns ice cold.  
"They'll wonder why? Why all the sudden is Captain Cold playing for the good guys? What would make him change sides?" Snart takes a step closer to Barry, "Who do you think they'll find when they ask those questions?"  
"Wentworth," Barry breathes, the information hitting him like a brick wall.  
"Exactly," Snart smiles, but it isn't pleasant, "I'm biding my time while I figure out how to bow out without raising eyebrows."  
The speedster lowers his head, ashamed of himself for not thinking of those things himself. He wasn't an idiot, he worked as a CSI! He was used to helping figure out criminal's minds and put together puzzles.  
"I'm sorry," Barry makes sure to make eye contact with Len so he can see it in his eyes as well as hear it in his voice.  
"Forgiven, as long as you drop me off in town this time."

\--

"They way I see it, Cold has two options: arrest all his Rogue buddies or fake his death," Cisco, Caitlin and Barry were discussing the criminal's problem back at STAR Labs. The two scientists were originally angry when Barry first started to relay the story to them, but their frown changed from anger to worry as their friend finished.  
"If Leonard helps the police arrest his fellow Rogues, they might hold grudges against him," Caitlin points out.  
"And if they ever got out of prison, they wouldn't waste time coming after him for revenge." Barry adds. They all knew who would be at risk if that happened.  
"Then we kill him," Cisco sounds a little too happy with the statement, the two matching glares from his friends tell him he misspoke, "Not really, of course, sheesh!"  
"There's no way Leonard would be willing to lie low after faking his death," Caitlin sighs, "We know how he is. Domestic life wouldn't suit him."  
"We'll have to orchestrate the disassembly of the Rogues," Barry knows it's the only way for things to work. If the Rogues decide themselves to go for their own wants, then Len would be free to do the same.  
"Shouldn't be too hard for the greatest team ever," Cisco smiles, his mind already running through possibilities.

\--

Barry invites Lisa, Len and Wentworth over for dinner to discuss a few possibilities Team Flash had come up with regarding The Rogue problem. Lisa had looked at him funny for a second then promised to be there.  
Joe helped make the dinner while Barry straightened the house three times more than he needed to.  
"Barry," Joe sighs as the younger man adjusted the couch again, "You've seen these three before, they've been in this house, why are you fussing like a mother hen?"  
"I'm not-" Barry stops the lie at Joe's quelling look, "I'm not trying to."  
"Stop it and stir the mashed potatoes," Joe orders, pointing the spoon at him.  
Barry flashes over, spoon in hand and stirring in seconds.  
"Cheat," Joe mumbles, then raises his voice to normal, "Don't stir them too quickly, you'll make a mess."  
Just as the food is finished cooking, the doorbell rings.  
"I got it!" Barry says, and he's already opening the door.  
Lisa smiles at him, the baby in her arms. Len is frowning, keeping his eyes trained to the road.  
"Come on in, guys," Barry steps out of the way. Len turns his head and follows his sister and child in.  
"Can I take you coats?" the speedster offers, it was a little chilly that night.  
Lisa offers him one arm at a time so she doesn't have to relinquish the baby. She takes Worthy's coat off herself. Len merely walks passed them without answering.  
"Welcome," Joe greets the trio with a warm smile. Wentworth eyes the food with wide eyes, his mouth drooling like a cartoon character.  
"Not for you, Worthy," Lisa chides as if the baby had actually asked to partake, "You're still on formula for another couple of months."  
"Actually, between the ages of 4 and 6 months, most babies are developmentally ready to get their first taste of solid foods," Barry says, bringing the baby seat close to the table in case Lisa's arm gets tired, "Of course, not this kind of solid foods, just the pulverized kinds."  
"Look at you, Barry," Len smirks, "A walking baby help book."  
A blush tingles on the speedster's cheeks, "I just did a little research."  
"I call dibs on feeding him his first cup of colored mush!" Lisa announces, raising her hand as if she were at school looking to answer a teacher's question.  
"Then you get to clean him up as well," Len adds, taking his seat next to Barry and across from his sister.  
"Let's worry about that another day," Joe smiles, noting the troubled look on the woman's face. She's no doubt weighing the pros and cons of her decision.

 

Later, after the Snarts are gone and Joe and Barry are cleaning up at regular speed, Joe turns to his foster son and laughs.  
"What?" Barry asks, washing the last plate in the sink, bubbles covering his forearms.  
"If you had told me two months ago that I could have a pleasant dinner with both Snarts I would've died laughing," Joe shakes his head, amusement clear in his voice.  
"Len's changed," Barry shrugs, smiling at the truth of the other man's statement, "And Lisa's like a mother to Worthy."  
"It's amazing what a child can do to a person. Even a person like Leonard Snart."  
Barry nods at Joe's words. It was obvious little Wentworth Snart had his father and Aunt wrapped around his finger. He's going to be a terror when he hits his teenage years....if not sooner.

\--

"That's one Rogue down," Barry breathes, catching his second wind. Barry and Len had figured that the Rogues who owed Captain Cold would be allowed to get into their own trouble. Those who didn't have any close ties to their leader would be brought to justice. It was more difficult waiting for them to break the law then it was to actually arrest them. Of course, Len couldn't be anywhere near them or involved in any way when the take down happened.

 

Heatwave was going to be the biggest problem.  
"No," Len stands firm on his decision, "Mick stays out of jail."  
They were fighting over the pyromaniac back at STAR Labs. It was just the two of them, hashing out their own point of view.  
"What'll happen to him once his partner stops planning his jobs?" Barry argues.  
"One little Rogue on the side shouldn't bother you, Barry," Len smirked in that irritating way that he had perfected, "It'll be good for you. Keep you on your toes."  
"Are you going to help him out with these jobs?" Barry scoffs, "I can't NOT arrest you, Len."  
"You're assuming I'd let you," Len smiled, all teeth like a predator.  
"Think about what it will look like if Heatwave and Captain Cold kept pulling jobs and getting away," Barry wants the other man to see reason, wants him to give him something he can use instead of what seems like the obvious choice.  
"Mick already knows about Wentworth, Barry," Len tells him and the world spins a little faster for a minute.  
"What?" the speedster asks, hoping he heard him wrong.  
"Lisa brought him over without and Mick was there," Len sighs, "I can't just throw him under the bus."  
"Can't because he knows about our son, or because he's your friend?" Barry could tell he wasn't getting the whole story. There was a feeling in his gut that the man in front of him wasn't telling him the whole truth.  
"Would you think less of me if I said both?" Len rubs a hand on his forehead, a sign of weakness he had never shown the hero before. He was struggling with this and Barry didn't understand why. Yes, they were partners, maybe they were even in the same jail at one time. Was that enough to invoke such strong loyalty?  
"Listen, Barry," Len crosses his arms, discomfort radiating off him, "Mick and I have a past, it's not the best past, but it's there. I owe the guy, okay? I don't lock up people I owe, plain and simple."  
It isn't the whole story by a mile, but it's all Barry's getting that day and he'll take it. The speedster relaxes his shoulders, the fight gone from him.  
"Fine, for now Mick stays free," he concedes.  
Len smirks, the only thanks Barry gets.

\--

Wentworth turns one year old the day The Flash takes down the last threatening member of The Rogues. Lisa decides to throw a party for the little boy and uses the happy news as an extra reason for her plans.  
They have it at Jitters because Lisa balked at the idea of having it at STAR Labs.  
"No, Lenny, don't put the balloons over there," Lisa fusses, pushing her brother's hands away so she can take over. Wentworth is strapped to her front and trying to grab whatever he can. Lisa, Barry, Caitlin and even Cisco had offered to take the boy, but she resolutely refused stating, "He won't be this cute forever!"  
Len smirks, unclipping the straps and taking his son in one fluid movement as his sister attempts to get up a small step latter.  
"Lenny!" she complains, moving to go after him.  
"Finish and I'll give him back," Len tells her, his tone leaving no room for bargains. Begrudgingly, she does, cursing her brother under her breath.  
"Language," her brother drawls, approaching Team Flash with his reacquired son.  
"May I?" Caitlin asks, not sure if it's too soon, but deciding to try since she knows the other Snart won't let her the second her hands are free. Len seems to be able to read her mind. He smiles, handing the boy over and having the uncomfortable feeling that he's playing hot potato.  
"Oh, my goodness!" Caitlin smiles, "You're so big!"  
"Lisa's been trying out every flavor of baby food on him," Len grimaces.  
"But, he's a year old," Caitlin's expression mimic's Len's, "Why isn't he eating something more substantial?"  
"I think she got the taste for it and is using Wentworth as an excuse to get her fix," Len shrugs. Caitlin giggles, making the boy in her arms giggle.  
"Hopefully she'll move on to real food," Barry smiles, looking over to the other Snart sibling as she finishes decorating. For once he's glad he can't use his powers in public. He'd have hated to take Caitlin's chance of holding Worthy away.  
"Done!" Lisa takes a few steps back to admire her work.  
There are ribbons in different shades of blue hanging from clusters of baby blue balloons. A giant number "1" balloon takes center stage.  
Once satisfied, Lisa turns to the rest of the group and waltzes up to Caitlin, arms extended for the little one in the scientist's arms. Caitlin hands Worthy over with a sigh at the loss.  
"Now, let's get this party started!" 

It's a small gathering. Iris and Joe are the only other guests, but they make due and laugh as Cisco fails to get a single ring on the giant, plastic baby bottle.  
"This doesn't even make sense," he complains after his tenth failure. His ring had bounced off the back wall and almost hit Joe in the face, "Wentworth doesn't even drink from bottles anymore!"  
"Exactly, boo bear," Lisa gives him a kiss on the cheek, "Worthy is leaving all those baby things behind for bigger and better things."  
"Which better include food that's color doesn't come from a crayon box," Len drawls.  
"Haters gonna hate," is all Lisa replies.

\--

There's a forest fire just outside the City's limits and The Flash arrives in time to stop it before it causes too much damage. As he coughs the black smoke out of his lungs, he notices someone standing nearby. In a second he's close enough to see who it is and isn't surprised to see Heatwave.  
The pyromaniac criminal is looking at him like he want to tear him apart, dissect him. A shudder runs up and down Barry's spine, but he doesn't show any signs of fear.  
"I'm assuming you did that?" Barry asks, motioning to the charred remains behind him. The criminal nods, slowly, still looking at Barry like he wants to devour him whole, "Want to tell me why?"  
"Do you need a reason why?" Heatwave asks, his head jerking to the side a little, "Isn't this the part where you tell me to stop being a bad guy and speed me away to prison?"  
"I have no evidence to convict you," Barry waves his arms as if to encompass the nothing that he has on the guy before him.  
"What if I confessed? What if I turned myself in?"  
"Are you going to?" Barry challenges, because he thinks he knows where the criminal is going. He just needs the other man to say it.  
"You and Lenny seem to be getting pretty close ever since he had that kid."  
And there it is. Heatwave either knows Barry's also Wentworth's father, or he knows Barry promised to Snart not to take the other man to jail.  
He won't give in that easily, though.  
"Wentworth is good for Snart," Barry swallows the worry of whether or not the other man knew the boy's name, "You and I don't have to be enemies."  
"You and I, or you and Snart?" Heatwave smiles, nothing kind in the movement, "Are you two going to fight crime now that The Rogues are gone?"  
"What is this really about, Mick?" Barry's done talking circles, "Are you worried your partner is going to start working for the good guys? Or are you afraid of being alone?"  
The criminal's face changes from taunting to murderous. He growls at the speedster and takes a few steps closer.  
"I'm not afraid of anything," he's mere inches away from Barry, "Snart can do whatever he pleases. Just don't think you can bring me into your little band of do-gooders."  
"The second you hurt someone, I'll throw you in jail," Barry doesn't flinch under the other man's gaze, doesn't back down in the slightest.  
"I think I can finally see what Len sees in you," Mick smirks, "There's fire in your eyes. It burns like his does some times."  
The crook turns, finished with what he came to say. Barry watches him go, taking a few minutes to make sure he won't start another fire, and a few minutes more to think about what he said.

\--

"So, you ran towards a fire, found Mick, and the two of you had a heart to heart?" Len is sitting in STAR Labs with the rest of Team Flash. Lisa is asleep in the spare room with Worthy. They had come over for a movie night and both had fallen asleep before the end of the film. Len, who had only come to supervise and make fun of the film's shortcomings, was wide awake when Barry had arrived to fill them in on his run in with the criminal.  
"I wouldn't say it in those words, but he seems to be okay with you switching to our side," Barry watches the other man, waiting for him to get angry or defensive.  
"I wouldn't put it past Mick to cause more problems for us in the future," Len smirks, "But not in a way that we can't handle."  
"Did my ears just hear Captain Cold technically agreeing to join Team Flash?" Cisco pipes up, pausing his attempt to eat an entire bag of sweets in one sitting.  
"What you heard was me not shooting down the idea immediately," Len drawls, glaring slightly at the younger man, "I still need to figure out how to provide for my family. Scarlet here doesn't want me robbing people, so what's plan B?"  
All eyes turn to Barry who suddenly feels like it's too hot on the room.  
"I can't show up at an interview and not expect to be thrown out of the building," Len adds when the other man remains silent, "Maybe Mick and I should remain as partners for fortune's sake."  
"No!" Caitlin, "You can't!" Barry, "No way!" and Cisco all chorused. They looked at each other, confused for a second at their synced timing.  
"I suppose I can survive for a little while as my new 'teammates,'" Len says the word sarcastically, "figure it out."  
"Maybe The Flash can start taking a paycheck for all the places he saves?" Cisco suggests, but instantly regrets it after seeing Barry and Caitlin's glares.  
"There is one thing we could do that's only a little bit illegal," Len reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a small flash drive, "If you plug this into a CCPD computer, it will send a virus that will create a dummy officer, complete with pay check, health benefits, and pension."  
"So, you get all the financial stability of a job without having to actually do it," Cisco stares at the drive in awe, "Where did you get that kind of tech?"  
Len shrugs, "Friend of a friend."  
"I can't do that, it's wrong," Barry can only imagine what Joe would do to him if he found out about it. Being a cop was a hard and dangerous life. They had a hard enough time paying the officers who really worked there.  
"Or," Len waves the drive in the air like it's a wand, "we can put it into the STAR Labs computer and the virus will make a new identity and skim off of every bank that's connected to the internet."  
"So, steal while in the comfort of your own home," Caitlin simplifies.  
"I can't commit crimes and I can't get a job because I used to," Len points out, "I wouldn't really be that comfortable with a regular job anyway. The point is, children, that this little thing in my hand will take just enough to supply my needs. Since it will be wide spread, the money it takes will go unnoticed by it's victims."  
"Because one thousand dollars is just one hundred thousand pennies being taken out of different people's accounts." Cisco still sounds impressed.  
"And there are billions of people trusting their banks to keep their money safe," Len smirks, "Fickle thing, the internet."  
"What if it's traced back here?" the speedster asks, not wanting to think of the fallout should it look like Central City's resident superhero was secretly STEALING from people.  
"It can't be, but even if it did, there's a dummy-dud feature that erases the origin code, making it impossible to pinpoint where it came from."  
"You have got to introduce me to your friend's friend," Cisco beams at the little device in the other man's hand as if it's what he's always wanted since childhood.  
Barry still isn't sure. He knows he can't take care of all three Snarts and himself on what he makes and they can't really go out and expect the business word to accept them with open arms.  
"Tick-tock, Barry," Len makes a clicking noise with his tongue, "This is the clincher for our crime fighting partnership. Either this goes into a computer, or I walk."  
Well, when Len puts it that way.  
"Fine, but it doesn't go into the CCPD computer or the STAR Labs one. It just needs a computer with access to the internet, right?"  
Len nods.  
"Then I'll get one, pay in cash, connect it to a wifi hotspot and upload it. It'll ensure no one can trace it back to us."  
"Deal," Len pockets the device, "Just bring me the laptop and I'll do the rest."

 

Barry does and it all seems to work. Mr. Leonard Miller, his son Wentworth Miller, and his sister Miss Lisa Miller enter the world, if only via the world wide web.

Soon after, Captain Cold is seen fighting along side The Flash.  
"ColdFlash Partnership?" takes up the paper's headline.


End file.
